Prom Night
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: TG, CS, TR...Not like the movie! 1SHOT! Rated M for a sex scene and language...sum: The best night of their lives is here...and they can't wait to express their emotion. With "I love you"'s, Dances, fights and love...they all stick together.


Title: Prom Night

**Title: **Prom Night

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Pairings: **_TxG, CxS, RxT, JxOC_

**Summary: **The night that they've all been waiting for is finally here.

--

_But he's irresistible_

_Close up and persona-_

Gabriella sighed and picked up her phone, "I hate you for calling" She threw out in a groggily voice.

"Aw. I love you, too, baby girl" Troy's happy voice responded.

Gabriella let out a small, tired smile, "What the hell are you doing calling me at" She paused and turned to her pink fuzzed clock, "5:30 in the morning?"

"To get you up, silly girl" He stated back, "I miss you"

"I miss you, too" She replied.

"Are you ready for prom?"

"Oh, yeah"

Troy chuckled from the other end, "I'll see you in an hour"

"And a half" Gabriella finished.

"Cute"

"I know I am"

--

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuure you can't 'play' with me today?"

Gabriella sighed and turned around to Troy, "Yes, I'm sure. The girl's are coming over in two hours and I have to set everything up"

"Can I watch?" Troy begged.

Gabriella nodded saying yes and then stopped, "No" **(Ugh! I hate it when people do that. They always get my hopes up and than crush 'em)**

Troy's smile turned to a frown once she stopped nodding. He was silent for a moment before speaking, "What do you guys have to do?"

Gabriella turned around once again to look at Troy, "Well, first: we're going out for a long jog to the market and probably get a smoothie, jog back, and then go to Tay's house. We're gonna shave in her _huge _shower and she has someone coming over to give us messages and facials. Third: we're gonna go to Sharie's house and do our hair, make-up, and nails" Gabriella said walking into her closet, "Then, we come back here and get dressed and touch up before you guys come here. My mom got a professional to come and take pictures and then we'll all get in the limo Sharie's parents rented for us for the night and go to prom" Gabriella walked out of the closet in a pair of blue sweats with her hair tied back, "Then, I _promise _I'll make your night"

Troy had confused written all over his face, "Huh? Why must you girls do so many things? It's just prom" Troy stated, uncaringly.

Gabriella dropped her cap and looked at Troy, her mouth wide open.

--

"That was a _great _job" Gabriella panted as they walked into Taylor's house.

Taylor nodded, "Oh, yeah"

Sharpay looked around, "Okay, first we shave, then we gets messages, next, facials" Sharpay decided. The two girls nodded and walked up stairs to shave.

After getting a shave, they got their messages and facials and drove to Sharpay's house in Taylor's car.

"So, I'm definitely wearing my hair back and my bangs curled. You?" Sharpay suggested.

"I'm going in an up-do"

Gabriella spoke, "I'm going to curl my hair and curl my bangs to the side"

Taylor pulled up and the car came to a complete stop, "Well, we better start going" The three scampered out of the car and into the house.

The girls all gave each other manicures and pedicures and helped to one another's hair – which they all did exactly like how they wanted to – and make-up. A little mascara, skin-toned eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and a "Fake Make-Up" moisturizer.

--

"Are you sure, absolutely _positive_" Sharpay whined, "That I shouldn't wear these shoes"

She held up a pair of green shoes to match her green dress.

"No!" The girls snapped.

"It clashes to much" Gabriella answered.

"And you'll look like you're glowing" Taylor replied.

Sharpay smiled, "Glowing?"

"**Ready?" **

"Yep"

"One sec…got it! Yes, I'm ready"

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Taylor walked out of the closet and Gabriella stayed in her room to get changed. Sharpay came out wearing a tight green dress and pink shoes. Taylor sported a purple gown and black shoes while Gabriella wore a red salsa dress the rose above mid thigh with white wedges that came about 6 inches off the ground and had the white strap wrapped around her leg.

--

"Fantabulous" The photographer chuckled, "Now, couples. Whooooooooose first?"

Sharpay grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him to in front of the scenery, "Us" Sharpay did model poses while Chad just smiled casually.

"Oh, wait" Sharpay said. She got out her compact mirror and started fixing her hair and lip gloss, "Keep going, Chris" The boy nodded and snapped another picture.

"All done" He sang, "Now, whose our next _bea-ut-iful _couple?" He questioned, sounding out the syllable in beautiful.

All couples stayed frozen. Chris took out a compact like Sharpay's and grabbed the brush and blushed his cheeks a little before pursing his lips and making a smooched sound. He looked at the couples again,

"Anybody…" He called.

After a while of silence, Troy and Gabriella went up.

"Just do him and me" Gabriella ordered.

Troy made a disgusted face, "But I don't want him to 'do' me" He whined.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Oh, grow up, Bolton, will ya?"

Troy turned around and glared at her before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and pulling her into him. After a few shots, they finished and exited the set.

Taylor and Ryan walked up there, uncaringly and hit different poses, non together.

Chris pulled away from the camera, "Okay, honeys. I need you two to get together and at least _look _like you like each other"

Taylor sighed and walked closer to Ryan who was currently talking to Chad.

Taylor tapped his shoulder and he turned around, but accidentally slapped her head with his hand as it swung back.

"Ow! What the fucking hell?" She screeched.

"OH, Tay-Tay, baby, I'm so-"

"Ugh! You bastard! Go to hell!" She yelled.

The couple continued to fight while Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest to block out the noise. Sharpay chose this moment to retouch her make-up while Chad fumbled with his thumbs. Chris took out a nail filer from his pocket and began to shave down each nail and after he was done with a nail and a hand, he would stick out his hand and admire it from afar. **(In case you all haven't guess or noticed yet, he's gay)**

"Here! I kiss it, make it better" Ryan stated in a baby voice and leaned down to kiss Taylor's nose. Taylor slapped his hand away and walked over to Gabriella and Sharpay who walked with her into the limo.

--

"We're here" The driver called from the front. Ryan got out first, followed by Troy and Gabriella, then Chad and Sharpay, and lastly…Taylor.

"Okay! Who has the tickets?!" Sharpay asked.

Chad raised his hand, "I have ours, babe" Sharpay nodded and the two walked inside the hotel.

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend, "Do you have ours?" Troy nodded and they walked to the entrance and gave the ticket lady their pieced of paper. Troy opened the door and the couple walked into one of the most memorable night of their lives.

Taylor strutted to the front.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked from a distance.

Taylor turned around, "To prom! Duh!" She gave the lady her ticket. Ryan followed her inside and they sat with the Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, and Chad, Taylor in between Sharpay and Gabriella and Ryan in between Chad and Troy.

The whole backyard was decorated. The pool and spa were glowing, some kids in the pool. Decorations everywhere along with food and drink bars all over. Table that were nicely set up with a gift basket and flowers at the center were all filled up. What a prom!

_Here we are at last  
The moment soon will pass  
We'll go our seperate ways  
We'll vanish in the haze  
We'll never be the same  
We'll forget each other's names  
We'll grow old and lose our hair  
It's all downhill from there_

Troy extended his hand to Gabriella who greatly excepted it with a slight giggle and the two walked onto the dance floor, right in the center, and danced. Chad repeated the same step with Sharpay and they danced right next to their friends.

Taylor glanced at Ryan and then looked away when Ryan glanced back at her.

"Taaaaaay" He whined. She looked at him,

"What?" She returned, rudely.

"May I have this dance?" Taylor gasped lightly and looked at Ryan as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Of course" She took his hand and landed right next to Sharpay and Chad and Gabriella and Troy.

_  
But tonight we'll reach for the stars  
We'll rent expensive cars  
And dream our dreams  
Of a perfect night  
And we'll sing our prom theme  
_

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay as if communicating with their eyes about Taylor forgiving Ryan.

_  
Here we are at last  
We're running out of gas  
The air is getting thick  
The girls are feeling sick  
We'll pass out on the beach  
Our keys just out of reach  
And soon we'll say goodbye  
Then we'll work until we die_

But tonight we feel like stars  
We'll play our air guitars  
Cause we're eighteen  
It's a perfect night  
To sing our prom theme

A few more songs played and the three couples continued to dance their night away.

_Prom night  
I couldn't find someone to go with  
Broken-hearted I went by myself  
Then I saw her  
Standing alone across the room  
Shining brighter than a full moon  
Yah she was so beautiful  
Walked over and asked her if she wanted to dance  
She smiled so lovely, and then said yes  
Dancing and laughing, having so much fun  
Dancing and laughing and falling in love  
_

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and smiled, "I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend"

Gabriella returned his smirk, "I'm so happy that I met you"

Troy nodded, "I never realized how much I would love that ski lodge"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah. It did a lot for us. I never realized how much I would love my mom's company always moving"

Troy rested his head on Gabriella's forehead, "I love you"

"I love you, too"

_  
I couldn't believe it  
You were just what I always dreamed of  
How could this happen, to a guy like me  
And then they turned the lights down low  
And the music played real slow  
The touch of you took my breath away  
_

Sharpay giggled as Chad tickled her back.

"I never realized that I could fall in love with the ice princess" Chad stated, then realized what he just said, "I mean…well, no offense"

Sharpay chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I never even _thought_, not even in my _wildest _dreams that I would end up with…_you_" Sharpay returned, then decided to mimic Chad, "I mean…no offense"

Chad rolled his eyes, "I love you…no matter what any body thinks"

"Ditto"

_  
Holding you tightly, in a warm caress  
I've never been so close to heaven  
As precious as a swan gliding through a pond  
That night we both had fallen in love_

"Are you still mad at me?"

Taylor looked up, "How could I ever be mad at my Ry-bear?!"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" Taylor exclaimed, "You know, it's funny"

"What is?" Ryan asked, confused.

"All of these years, I always thought you were gay. I mean, you used to follow Sharpay around, sing in musicals, dance like a girl, and wear pink. But now, I'm dancing with you and kissing your lips"

"Kis-"

Before he could finish, Taylor smacked her lips into Ryan's soft roses.

More songs continued to play until the D.J. stopped playing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Everybody stopped dancing and looked at the representative for prom night, "How's everybody doing?"

Loud cheers and applauds ran through the blue skies.

The representative laughed, "Great, I see. So, now's the moment you all have been waiting for" Cheers continued to come, "Let's bring up our five nominations. Chelsea Daniels…Fay Madison…Gabriella Montez…Sharpay Evans…and April O'Halle" All five girls walked up to the stage and stood patiently, "Now for the boys…no shock, Troy Bolton…Chad Danforth…Chuck Berry…Russell Bottoms…and Nathan Ohio"

The representative continued, "So, now we pick one couple to leave, three princesses and princes, and one king and his queen" Everybody cheered, "I'm sorry, but…Chuck…escort Fay down"

The blonde scoffed and ran down the stairs with two cheerleaders behind her, following her every move.

"Our first prince and princess is…Nathan Ohio and April O'Halle" The two walked over to the side and let the representative continue, "Prince Russell please escort princess Chelsea to the prince and princess side" The two walked over to where Nathan and April were, "Now, for the final draw, I will now announce our King and Queen of Prom" A drum roll came, "Troy Bolton and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez"

--

"I cannot believe that I lost my crown" Sharpay fumed.

Chad sighed, "You're still a queen to me"

Sharpay smiled, "You're so sweet" Chad leaned in to kiss Sharpay, before she pulled away, "Yet have incredibly _stinky _breath" She took a few steps back and fanned herself, "Wow! Those are some _nasty _germs. Whew!"

--

"I never realized how much prom meant" Taylor put in.

Ryan turned to look at her, "That was random"

"Well, I'm a random girl. Got a problem"

He chucked and opened his mouth,

"Never and yes, yes you are" Ryan smiled, "And that's what I love about you"

"Aww" Taylor cooed, "I love you, too…sometimes"

"Hey!"

--

Gabriella was thrown on the bed, hard yet gently and instantly slipped out of her dress before reattaching her lips to Troy's. Troy's hands went from her belly instantly to her breasts and used his hands to caress them. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Sleeping his hands behind her back, he unclasped her bra and she slid out of it. She rubbed her hands along Troy's arm mussels, tracing over every bump and line.

Troy groaned and flipped over, pulling Gabriella on top of him. She smiled into the fiery kiss and moved her hands up and down his chest, stopping to caress his abs. Troy hands, moving again, that were placed on her back, slid down to her butt and gently squeezed it. Gabriella giggled softly and pulled away to catch her breath.

"I love you" Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled, "Same" Was all she could croak out before pulling Troy on top of her by his boxer's rim. Troy dragged his lips away from her mouth – forcing Gabriella to let out a small whimper – and attacked her neck, leaving a hickey when he was done. Moving again, he approached her breasts and decided to use his lips to message each one whilst caressing the other's nipple with his thumb. Gabriella moaned very loudly.

Troy pulled her thong down and let it glide off the bed before doing so with himself. Once completely nude, he placed himself inside of her. Gabriella groaned as Troy pumped.

"Oh, god, Troy. Don't stop" Troy obeyed and thrusted deeper making Gabriella moan even harder. She shivered and dug her nails into his back skin. Troy smiled at his work and what he was making her do…shiver, moan, delight him, and basically everything you could think of that was positive.

"You're so beautiful" He stated. The way her hair was scattered all over the pillow to him was gorgeous. The way her eyes were glowing and beaming up at him made him ecstatic. They way her body was so fragile and how she trusted him with every part just made himself believe that she was an angel sent down from heaven to make him happy. How could any body hate her?

Gabriella smiled at the compliment, her eye beams increasing with every millisecond. He loved staring into her Hershey Chocolate eyes. He could find love and everything he wanted from her…that's where he could find her emotion. Gabriella loved staring into his ocean blue eyes. To her, she could just swim in them forever, getting lost. Sometimes, she even drowned in those gorgeous eyes.

Troy finished up and pulled away, plopping down next to his girlfriend.

"Now, wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah" She breathed.

"Aren't you happy we did it?"

"Yes, along with the last million times we've done this for you"

"But you love doing it, don't you?" Troy asked. She stared up at his face. His gorgeous face was glowing at her. She smiled to herself at how she loved every bit of him.

Gabriella nodded, not being able to speak anymore. She wondered how Troy could speak in full sentences for so long and not stop, but was too tired to continue on thinking. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's back and pulled her in closer to him so that their fronts were touching one another's. Gabriella snuggled her face into his chest. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" She mumbled.

"Same" He mimicked.

--

**A/N- **Hey guys! You like? This is like…my longest ONESHOT ever. It was over 10 pages. Long, huh? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll bet a lot of you wanted to see that sex scene. I only put it in there because it fit in with the story. I hate writing it! It just doesn't feel _right _to be, I don't why.

Well, please only write nice things, no flames. I tried my hardest…thanks.


End file.
